Clairvoyante, dans un monde de fous
by Iankee
Summary: J'ai toujours cru que la confiance était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une personne un peu étrange comme moi. Pouvoir avoir confiance en quelqu'un, confier ses secrets les plus lourds à un ami, un frère, la famille, c'est sûrement le souhait le plus cher de l'homme incompris. Mais quand cette confiance se retourne contre soit, ça fait mal. Très mal.
1. Prologue

Je me souviens avoir voulu courir, m'enfuir, partir loin de cette pièce blanche, loin du regard scrutateur du directeur lui aussi en blanc, loin de ce monde fait de blanc, car je savais une chose : si je restais, mon avenir serait tout, sauf de cette couleur. Cette pensée me traversait douloureusement le corps alors que ma mère raffermissait sa prise sur mon épaule, me poussant inexorablement vers ce futur sombre. Le directeur sourit et je me retrouvai piégée.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : _Le personnage d'Alice Brandon appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que reprendre son histoire pour la raconter à ma manière. Cette fiction n'est en aucun cas à but lucratif._

_J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a plus de deux ans. Je ne l'ai pas modifiée depuis. Mes intérêts ont changé, j'ai grandi mais je tiens à vous faire partager ce récit brut. Ceci est l'histoire d'Alice - personnage que j'ai particulièrement affectionné - telle que je la vois._

* * *

J'ai toujours cru que la confiance était la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une personne un peu étrange comme moi. Pouvoir avoir confiance en quelqu'un, confier ses secrets les plus lourds à un ami, un frère, la famille, c'est sûrement le souhait le plus cher de l'homme incompris. Mais quand cette confiance se retourne contre soit, ça fait mal. Très mal. C'est ce que j'ai appris à mes dépends en voulant sauver ma mère d'une mort certaine.

Voilà comment une personne vous remercie de lui sauver la vie. En l'enfermant dans une espèce d'asile pour personnes mentalement dérangées. Logique.

* * *

-Jeune fille ?

Je relevai la tête. Le directeur me fixait encore avec son sourire sadique. Enfin, un sourire que mon esprit tordu interprétait comme sadique. Après tout, si j'avais été saine d'esprit, je ne serais pas là, dans le bureau du directeur de l'asile psychiatrique, à devoir répondre à des questions dont je n'écoutais pas un traître mot, non ? Donc j'avais le droit de penser que j'étais tordue.

Je serrai les dents et baissai la tête. Derrière moi, ma mère se tendit.

-Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis ce matin. Ça lui passera. Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement suppliante, comme si elle espérait que ce soit vrai.

Je savais très bien qu'elle avait peur que le directeur, Mr Thewrwin, ne m'accepte pas, auquel cas elle devra supporter mon regard lourd de reproche jusqu'au restant de ses jours.

Mr Thewrwin eut un rire aussi gras que le reste de son corps.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Nous avons l'habitude des cas comme elle. Quelques mois en cellule, et votre fille perdra toutes ses mauvaises habitudes.

« Je n'ai pas de mauvaises habitudes ! Vous aussi réagiriez comme moi si on vous enfermait dans un asile alors qu'on a juste voulu sauver la vie de votre mère ! »

J'aurai voulu lui hurler ses mots à la figure, mais son sourire ironique me fit ravaler ma rage et je me contentai de lui jeter un regard noir. Ma mère commençait à s'agiter en regardant sa montre. Visiblement, l'entretient durait trop longtemps à son goût.

-Je vais vous laisser... Je... j'ai un rendez-vous important. (elle enfila en hâte sa veste). Au revoir. A bientôt, Mary Alice. Ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Je ne répondis pas. Je détestais qu'on m'appelle par mes deux prénoms. De plus, je savais qu'elle me mentait. La femme que je considérais encore comme ma mère i peine quelques jours claqua la porte sans plus un regard en arrière, me laissant seule en compagnie d'un homme qui me condamnera à une vie sans avenir.

Mr Thewrwin croisa les doigts et se cala contre son fauteuil.

-Alors, Alice, si nous commencions ? Susurra-t-il d'un ton onctueux qui me fit froid dans le dos.

* * *

-Nous disions donc, continua-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Hallucinations. Tendance à se croire doté d'un don de voyance. Mutisme. Dans quelques mois, tout cela aura disparu. (sourire éclatant). Enfin, je l'espère. Crois-moi, Mary Alice, plus tu seras coopérative et plus vite tu pourras sortir d'ici. Ce n'est pas en t'enfermant dans ton silence que tu vas arranger les choses... Tu ne crois pas ?

Tout le long de son discours, j'avais évité son regard, mais pour une fois il avait toute mon attention. Même si sa manie de finir les phrases en questions m'énervait au plus haut point. Je m'absorbai dans la contemplation d'une mouche qui bourdonnait devant la fenêtre tandis qu'il continuait son monologue.

-... mettras la tenue conforme au règlement de l'asile. Pas d'objet personnels. Trois repas pas jour, possibilité de sortie dans la cour en cas de bonne conduite, une fois par mois. Emmenez la passer l'examen. Ajouta-t-il aux gardiens qui attendaient en retrait, près de la porte.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Depuis plusieurs heures, j'avais espéré qu'un événement surréaliste m'empêcherait d'adhérer à cet asile, qu'au dernier moment je ne puisse plus y aller. Mais maintenant, j'étais définitivement coincée, pour je ne sais combien de temps. Et ça me faisait peur.

La mouche se cogna à la vitre. J'étais comme elle. Piégée ici.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Les chapitres sont courts, puisqu'à l'époque où je les ai imaginés, je comptais en écrire au moins une fois pas semaine. Je n'en ai écrit que 3. Si je vois que cette fiction vous intéresse, je posterais le deuxième et le troisième.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : Le personnage d'Alice Brandon appartient à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que reprendre son histoire pour la raconter à ma manière. Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif._

* * *

Deux armoires à glace me prirent par les épaules et me guidèrent le long de ces affreux couloirs blancs. Je ne protestai pas, même si je mourrais d'envie de leur dire que je n'étais pas dangereuse. D'ailleurs, deux grands costauds pour accompagner une fille chétive comme moi, je trouvais cela ridicule. Le directeur avait-il parlé d'un examen ? Mais quel genre d'examen ? Mon cœur s'emballa à l'idée qu'un médecin touche à mon corps.

On me poussa dans une sorte de cabinet sans fenêtre, seulement éclairé par une énorme lampe. Je n'aimais pas les ombres inquiétantes qui dansaient sur les murs. Encore moins le visage fin et mangé par une barbe du médecin. L'un des deux gardiens sortit de la pièce, l'autre referma la porte et se posta derrière moi, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'uniforme de l'hôpital (je préférais ce mot) était une sorte de peignoir sans manches et blanc, comme tout le reste, blanc, propre, immaculé. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils me jetèrent presque sur le sol de ma cellule, je compris que ce n'était qu'une façade destinée à rassurer les familles qui se souciaient encore du sort de leur proche. La porte se referma en grinçant derrière moi, et je fus plongée dans le noir.

Mon premier réflexe fut de courir jusqu'à la fenêtre, anormalement grande par rapport à la taille de la pièce, d'écarter les lourds rideaux moisis pour capter la chaleur du dehors.

Les vitres étaient tellement sales que je ne distinguais même pas le ciel.

En soupirant, j'allai m'allonger sur le lit -dont le matelas n'était qu'un bout de tissu tendu autour d'un support rectangulaire en fer, à un mètre du sol. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici, mais j'en avais déjà marre.

Il faisait très froid dans la pièce, même si on était en plein été, les murs étaient humides. Je regrettais ma maison chaleureuse, mon lit confortable, ma famille... enfin, pour l'instant juste ma sœur. J'en voulais trop à ma mère pour penser à elle autrement qu'avec des mots pas très cathodiques. Je repliai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et me recroquevillai dans une position fœtale. Je n'avais jamais eu peur de l'obscurité mais cette pièce sombre me faisait froid dans le dos. Je n'avais pas encore encaissé le fait que ça resterait ma chambre pour des mois, voir même des années. Une fille de presque dix-sept ans comme moi n'avait rien à faire ici. J'aurais dû pouvoir profiter de la vie, rire, être insouciante de mon futur, sortir avec des amis, aimer... Au lieu de quoi j'étais coincée dans un cachot. Un sanglot m'échappa. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce de ma mère, je me laissai aller à mes émotions. Une unique larme roula dans mes longs cheveux noirs. C'était bien moi, ça. Au moment le plus grave, j'étais incapable d'atténuer ma peine dans les larmes.

Après un dernier reniflement, je redressai la tête et m'observai dans la contemplation du plafond, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je me lassai bien vite de ce jeu. Je dépliai mes jambes engourdies et fis le tour de la pièce. Un petit bureau, une chaise, un évier pas plus grand qu'une casserole, des toilettes, un lit et une couverture. C'était tout.

Je me levai et me mis à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Je n'avais rien à faire, rien pour m'occuper. Je n'avais pas le droit d'emporter des effets personnels dans cet endroit. Rien qu'un crayon et des feuilles blanches auraient suffi à m'occuper. La porte comportait une minuscule fenêtre carrée, avec de larges barreaux, qui me permettait de voir une partie du couloir.

Le temps semblait passer au ralenti, ici. Je restai assise par terre pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Je n'avais aucune envie d'utiliser le lit. J'avais soif, mais j'avais vu que l'eau du robinet étaient sale et boueuse. Enfin, j'entendis un bruit de verrou et la porte s'ouvrit. La brusque lumière venant du couloir me fit cligner des yeux. Un homme grand et maigre aux yeux froids me regardait bizarrement, apparemment ma position lui confirmait mon statut de folle. Tant mieux, si je lui faisait peur.

-Debout, lança-t-il sèchement, le directeur veut vous parler.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et l'ignorai. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir cet homme odieux. L'homme en blanc me prit par le bras et me releva de force. Je me dégageai, il haussa les épaules. Je le suivis docilement jusqu'au bureau de Mr Threwrwin. Le garde frappa à la porte, puis me poussa à l'intérieur. La porte se referma derrière moi.

Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, penché en arrière, ce qui ne mettait pas vraiment son ventre en valeur. A sa droite, un jeune homme blond en blouse blanche. Je restai plantée au milieu de la pièce, les regardant tour à tour. Il y eut un long silence. Mr Threwrwin souriait.

-Je t'en pris, Mary Alice, assis-toi, fit-il en esquissant un geste vers le fauteuil de cuir noir qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, avec une furieuse envie de meurtre. Je contins ma rage en serrant les dents. Devant mon manque de coopération, le sourire du directeur se fana légèrement, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. (pause) Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici. (nouvelle pause, il s'attendait à ce que j'acquiesce) Je te présente Alex, le psychologue.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête, bougeant pour la première fois, et me sourit timidement. Je lui jetai un regard noir, mais il ne se démonta pas. Je remarquai que le directeur ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de sa présence, à voir le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-Bonjour, Alice. (il avait la voix douce et rassurante, ce qui attisa mes soupçons, mais au moins il ne m'avait pas appelé par mon nom complet) Tu auras cinq séances de une heure par semaine avec moi. Je vais t'aider à guérir et à trouver l'origine de ton problème.

Je me hérissai. Il parlait comme si j'avais une maladie incurable, ou un problème psychologique.

-Ta première séance commence dans une heure. On apprendra à se connaître, d'accord ?

Je restai muette. Je ne parlerai que lorsque on cessera de me prendre pour une folle dingue. J'étais consciente que mon mutisme pourrait durer longtemps.

Alex planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens, avec un sourire sincère. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant de longues secondes. Le directeur se racle la gorge, et je baissai les yeux en premier. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Mr Thewrwin se tourna vers l'infirmier en faisant comme si je n'existais pas.

-Ramène la dans sa chambre, Edwin. N'oublie pas de revenir la chercher dans un heure. Et ne la laisse pas s'échapper, reprit-il avec un regard mauvais.

Il avait sûrement remarqué que si j'avais été plutôt coopérative tout à l'heure en suivant Edwin comme un petit chien, je pouvais tout aussi bien profiter de cette liberté pour me faire la malle. Zut ! A peine arrivée, il m'avait déjà cernée. Je devais trouver un plan B pour partir d'ici.

Ce coup ci, Edwin me serra le bras et me traîna hors de la pièce assez brusquement. Il avait l'air furieux. Apparemment, j'étais un boulet pour lui. Qu'il change de travail, si ça ne lui convenait pas ! Juste avant que la porte du bureau se ferme, j'entendis la voix d'Alex.

-... vous en faites pas. J'ai connu des cas plus récalcitrants que ça.


End file.
